A Passion for Fashion
by It'sBeenARealSlice
Summary: Nick Fury wasn't big on family, but then his niece moved into SHIELD and she's slowly managing to worm her way into his heart. Amara Fury, she hadn't had much luck in life but she was planning on fixing that by getting some new friends in this...place she's staying at. she just really didn't expect them to be the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Rated T for minor language
1. an introduction of sorts

"Ahh Miss Fury, welcome home!" the chirpy pilot grinned at his passenger who smiled weakly in return.

Home. Apparently there was no place like it. Amara Fury was unsure of this claim; after all she'd never really had one. Her parents had decidedly shipped her out, to England yes, but shipping out all the same. They didn't like her 'attitude' and so she never really spent time there. Her British boarding school was no better, a school wasn't a home, no matter how many friends you made and she hadn't made many anyway. And as for her house where she stayed with her Nanny, well that was a living nightmare; cold and dreary and absolutely void of any sign of human intelligence to be perfectly honest. Once she had witnessed her nanny microwaving clothes to dry them, _honestly that woman…_

She shook off her thought, now, graduated from both school and university she was moving back to America, New York no less, and she was moving in with her uncle, Nick Fury. Nick was basically a stranger to her, his job was something exciting no doubt, she'd never witnessed her parents' even talk about him voluntarily and they were very hush hush people on matters of non-boringness. So Amara had reached the conclusion, quite young, that her uncle Nick had a very fun life.

Momentarily brightened by the prospect of adventure in the big wide somewhere Amara let a smile, a real one this time, grace her features. This smile widened as the plane landed into what appeared to be some sort of high tech military aircraft carrier thingy. People sporting army uniforms and business suits with black sunglasses were walking, and in some cases running, to different locations. She glanced briefly at the man attempting to escort her off the plane he looked just like someone from Men In Black. She grinned as the man led her towards a huge set of doors indicating for her to enter in a few minutes. It was straight out of a Bond movie. she gasped as the Thingy rose out of the water and into the sky. Now this, this could be a home.

Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D paced around his office, freezing slightly as a voice rang through his intercom stating the arrival of 'Miss Amara Fury' he frowned slightly; he'd never met this niece of his, hadn't even been shown a picture and now… now she was going to live with him, at SHIELD he desperately hoped she wasn't a boring-ass like her father, his brother.

Phil Coulson, recently resurrected, entered with a large file in his hand

"Sir, I read up on your niece she seems lovely"

"Lovely as in one helluva boring child?"

"no, _lovely _as in my comment was sarcastic. Shes an uptight girl of 24, pleasing to look at but not particularly stunning, she has maybe one friend partially because she's a rather socially awkward child but also because she's well, not very nice…"

"she's a bitch?" Fury couldn't imagine Jake having a kid like that.

"uh, yes you could say that, she's intelligent enough to get away with it though, she had martial arts training as well as classical ballet and hip-hop, she loves reading and the last contact she has had with her parents, minus a letter saying she graduated University, was over 10 years ago" Coulson stopped his speech at a small knock.

"Come in" Fury barked

The door edged open and slowly a figure squeezed into the room. She stood at around 5ft 2, slim but clearly had muscle. Dark blonde hair with coloured tips framed her round face her mouth slightly grimacing, but a determined fire shone in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but only a squeak of terror came out. Fury frowned in annoyance; who was this lady? Coulson smiled sympathetically at the new comer he gestured her forward

"Sir, this is you niece" he said smiling, Fury raised an eyebrow, his only visible one, and his face broke out into a relieved smile, well it was more of grimace. But it was an attempt nevertheless.

"uh Amara, is it? i'm Nick Fury, director of SHIELD and this is SHIELD headquarters, i trust you can fend for yourself"

"well... uh yeah but... hey! Shield?"  
"Yeah S-H-I-E-L-D, SHIELD its an acronym"

"like YMCA?"

"yes, except it's cooler"

"uhh right okay. so are you guys like, some anti-terrorist organization?"

"that's just one part of our initiative, the rest is top secret."

"you're top secret and yet your headquarters is some giant, flying aircraft carrier?"

"Helicarrier. and yes, you'd be surprised how very rarely people look up"

Amara let a small smile creep onto her face, this place was as awesome as she'd hoped it would be. Coulson seized the silence as an opportunity to take the girl to her rooms. she willingly obliged, a small delighted smile still on her face, Coulson was beginning to think it was permanent.

"and this is your residence right here Miss Fury" Coulson smiled

"all of it? for me?" Amara squealed happily "an en-suite! a kitchenette! a walk-in-wardrobe! wooo!" she span around giddily. this was most definitely the best day _ever_. feeling rather pleased with himself Coulson began to subtly edge out of the room

"Mr. Agent dude?" he'd forgotten to introduce himself.

"Yes? and it Agent Coulson but you can call me Phil, if you want to"

"oh awesome, well um Phil is is he _really_ my uncle is he even real?"  
Phil Coulson smiled knowingly "he's very real. probably the realest person you''l ever meet."


	2. definitely NOT a good morning

**A/N: Hey guys ****J****here's another chapter! Don't forget to review.**

The next morning was a rather bizarre one, for more than a few reasons. The first would be that Amara Fury woke in a comfortable bed that was in a large room, the second was that, after deducting the room was actually one hundred percent _hers_; there was an even bigger wardrobe full of outfits. Grinning slightly she reached for the first thing inside; a black blazer and white chiffon top, then fishing around she found a black pencil skirt, feeling somewhat professional she walked outside. It was then she encountered the 3rd reason that morning was bizarre; a man in a trench coat and eye patch grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into an office of a sorts, she screeched and wailed and clawed at the man, but only in her head so he didn't really experience it the way she intended.

When her internal attack on the man was over she realized he was talking

"… and as your uncle, I don't actually know what that entitles but that's not going to stop me, you will have to train as an intern or well… we'll stick with this office façade for now…" he trailed off momentarily pondering something "right. Don't move from this room. Ever. Until I say you can got that? Good… uh bye" and with that he stalked from the room leaving Amara in a stunned silence.

She remained in silence as she assessed her surroundings, 75% sure she had been kidnapped. The other 25% was due to the fact that he said he was her uncle and that a kidnapper would generally not allow her to see daylight or sleep comfortably and she had done both. As she began to give up all hope of escaping, the room was pitching black after all, a figure entered. A female figure.

"Agent Maria Hill, level 8 clearance" the figure stuck a hand out. Amara placed her hand inside it and received a small, firm handshake. There was a pause, Agent hill was waiting for something.  
"Uh Amara Fury, level zilch clearance… is this a kidnapping?" A soft chuckle was her only answer, then a few lights flickered to life; someone else was hanging in the back, this one was familiar, Coulson? Coalun? She couldn't remember.

"I have no idea why on _earth_ Director Fury would leave you in here" the Maria lady said, frustration colouring her tone. It all came back to Amara very suddenly; she was at some flying headquarters for an organization called SHIELD and the head kahuna was her uncle Nick, who for some unknown reason had shut her in a room with no light. She frowned. He wasn't much of an uncle.

A snort escaped Agent Hill. She had said that last thought out loud, oops. Maria Hill seemed pleased at this deduction however, she tugged at Amara's arm and started pulling her towards a conference type room.

"Where're we going?" she hissed in bemusement

"To tell your uncle he's not adequate" she whispered back. Coulson, she remembered the name now, was following behind, calling Maria's name but to no avail.

As they entered inside, he let out a defeated sigh. Amara and her escort gasped as she walked in and bumped into a tall, angry man – her uncle.

"Oh sorry sir we'll-"

"Hey um Nick" Amara said waggling her fingers hopefully, "sir!" she added on as an afterthought and randomly saluted. Maria's mouth twitched, but her eyes were slightly fearful still. Just then another man walked into the room, his eyebrows shot up in surprise at the sight of a young woman saluting Nick Fury mad Fury himself looking completely awkward about it, and Agent hill was standing there too shaking with suppressed laughter.

Bruce Banner looked quizzically at the Director

"New recruit sir?" he questioned

"Well no Doctor she's… uh" the woman in question smiled, slightly embarrassed,

"I'm his niece" she said casually. Then her eyes widened slightly "Doctor? As in Dr. Banner? Bruce banner?"

"yes, that's me"

"oh wow! It's so cool to meet you! And the whole science-y thing you do, wow!" she beamed delightedly at the poor man. A loud chuckle interrupted her excitement and Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, sauntered towards the girl who raised a shaking finger to point at him

"a-a-and you're _iron man_" she whispered in awe, Said man winked at her.

"and you young lady, are British and very cutely so" he laughed in reply.

"Did you kidnap the Avengers?!" she yelped incredulously at her uncle

"ma'am, you've wrongly accused the good man, we're here as friends" another amused voice rang out from behind Nick. A blonde man appeared next to Stark and held out his hand, smiling

"I'm Steve Rogers ma'am it's nice to meet the Director's kin" Amara stared in amazement at the hand before giving it the tiniest of shakes, her eyes widened with understanding.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up SHIELD? _The _SHIELD? With like the alien invasion? You're _that _Nick Fury?! No _wonder_ they never talked about you! Friggin heck!" She gave a half bow to Fury and Stark sniggered at his look of confusion.

"Would you like a bow too Brucie?" he cooed sarcastically, and was promptly elbowed in the ribs. Amara turned red as she realized how odd her outbursts were. She suddenly discovered how amazingly interesting her feet were.

"Aw Stark, you ruined her moment!" another man, she recognized as Hawkeye, chastised Tony as his counterpart Natasha Romanoff hit him upside the head.

"hey, hey spider-lady! I was just having fun!" Stark yelped

"Fun? Purposely embarrassing Miss Fury, that's not fun in my books Stark" the Captain growled. Amara shuffled awkwardly away from the argument, in all her embarrassment she couldn't help but notice someone was missing

"I don't suppose Thor is here?" she asked hopefully. This earned a small headshake and a smile from Bruce, the only one who wasn't participating in the argument.

"but he is arriving today, now actually. We're discussing uh accommodation if you will"

As if on cue a loud rumble and a dazzling array of colours erupted from the sky. Silence. Then the tall, hulking figure of Thor Odinson entered the room. Amara gasped as the blue eyes locked on hers, in that moment she felt very _very_ small.

Thor smiled deeply at the girl and she felt a smidgen less terrified, but only a smidge.

"HELLO YOUNG MIDGUARDIAN ! I AM THOR ODINSON OF ASGARD" he boomed to the re-terrified Amara, her eardrums tingling from Thors introductory yelling. but wait… young?!

"uh excuse dude but I'm 26 and I have no idea what a 'mirdgargar' is but that is plain rude!" she yelped in defiance.

A beat.

The room erupted with laughter as Thor stared bemusedly at the girl and Tony leapt over the table swooping Amara up and spinning her around, ignoring her squeals of protest finally half pushing half throwing her to Bruce who caught her by the elbow grinning along with everyone. She threw him an ashamedly questioning look

"he's a demi-god, and Midgard is what he calls earth, you told him that to call you human was a huge insult and-" Bruce broke off chuckling again as Fury's niece face-palmed, turning bright red; she did know most of this already afterall Thor had visited earth a few times now she had had her memory frightened out of her but that was really no excuse, not in her mind anyway.

She looked up and was relieved to find that, even though Barton and Stark were sending her amused glances, the laughter had quieted down. She flashed an apologetic look at both her uncle and Thor before exiting the room followed by a sniggering Maria Hill and an exhausted looking Phil Coulson.


	3. Bathroom Sneaking

**A/N: AYE YO READERS! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT IMMA BE TALKIN' TO YO' AND YO' AND YO' I just want to say a BIG thank you to the readers! I have 10 follows and 8 favorites with only 2 chapters, you guys made my week****! I also want to apologize for not updating this in ages, sorry the next chapter will be up way quicker.**

**That's all folks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or any of the characters except my OC**

With the help of Agent Hill Amara had managed to find her room. She collapsed onto the bed

"I'm _never_ coming out of here! I'm 100% done with life!" she groaned

Maria threw her a questioning look but said nothing as she began to pummel her pillow

"I mean sure, he's only ever met me once and all, but still, he might've let it slip he'd be meeting the avengers tomorrow?"

Maria hummed sympathetically and moved to sit down on the bed when a call came through her intercom, frowning slightly she moved to the door

"Uh, sorry Amara, I got to go I'll catch you up later?" she said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Amara nodded sullenly, she was still absorbed in her self-pity to really take notice of much. The door shut, rather loudly, behind Agent Hill, jolting Amara out of her reverie

_Damn_ she thought to herself _now I'm stuck here, sulking like a baby, you're a British girl Amara start acting like it. And go find a bathroom you needa pee ._ She shook her head at her sad excuse of a pep talk and stood up walking out of the room in search of a bathroom,, completely forgetting the ensuite right next to her.

* * *

Amara huffed in frustration as she turned a corner and came face to face with yet more locked doors, well she presumed they were locked and there was no way in hell she was gonna test it, who knows what freaky things might be behind those doors..

She shuddered involuntarily at the thought. She continued walking down the hallway her eyes landing on a partially opened door. Looking left to right for random agents before creeping towards the door. She nudged it open a little more with her foot, when no monsters from the dark appeared she snuck in only to groan in horror. She had entered into what was clearly another agent's bedroom. She jumped up and down on the spot t\stuck between the idea of using a stranger's personal bathroom or getting lost trying to find another toilet. After several minutes of uncertainness she walked through the bathroom door, there was no way she was gonna risk peeing herself at SHIELD.

She was washing her hands when she heard it. It being her doom. The owner of the room had entered back in, and she was in their _bathroom_. She glanced around her finally spotting a small manhole in the ceiling, balancing precariously on the sink she launched herself into the air, just managing to get a hold of the edge and pulled herself in. she gasped again for the 7th time that day; what she assumed was maybe a storage space was decked out as a man-cave, pillows, a collection of arrows and a small stuffed hawk. Sniggering as she clicked onto whose room it might be and the irony of it all. She collapsed onto the pillows

"Ow!" reaching behind her head Amara found the offending item; a small book titled 'Barton's Book' her curiosity piqued she opened the journal and giggled at the message;

_To Legolas, now you can write all your birdy thoughts down! Merry Christmas from Tony and Pepadoodle __Pepper, (and I'm sorry about him) have a Happy Christmas Clint _

She flipped over the few pages filled with doodles of arrows but stopped when she came to some real writing

Natasha Romanoff + Clint Barton = Bartoff, Tashint, Roman, Clintash Clintasha…. Natasha and Clint, Clint and Tasha. Tasha Barton

Amara grinned stupidly at the words internally squealing at the adorableness of the whole situation. Whipping her phone out she snapped a picture and swung at of the nook, landing on her but, rubbing the sore spot sheepishly she clutched at her now extremely precious phone. She had really no clue what to do with the photo, maybe show Maria Hill or even Agent Romanoff then again maybe not. She marched out of the bathroom and straight into someone's chest. Ah she had forgotten about the person in the room.

"Were you just- "

"S-sorry, I just needed a bathroom and um…"

"You don't have your own?"

"Well I-I forgot and well yeah"

"I see, what was that thump before?"

"Oh tha-that was me too, I fell out of your little nest thing"

"Right. Wait what, hey! What do you find?"

"Umm well I might've read something"

"_Read something?!_ " Clint noticed how her grip on her phone was steadily growing tighter, "give me your phone and nothing bad will happen"

"Uh buh-bye!" she squeaked in terror and fled the scene. Clint considered chasing after her but he figured any of the new recruits would be well trained in hiding- but she wasn't a new recruit, he would've recognized her… she was familiar, and clumsy...

"Fury's niece!"

"What's that Birdy?" Stark had popped his head in to announce another meeting

"Fury's niece, the one you buzz-killed, she took proof of some things I wrote down in that journal"

"You're using the Birdy Book? I'm the best gift giver ever! Putting that on my resume, oh wait I'm iron man ha!"

"Yes I'm using the book stark. That's beside the point. She has stuff, about Tasha, I don't want people knowing. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Tony mock saluted grinning "So you and the assasinette hey? Do you wanna pick up your phone 'cause I CALLED IT!"

"Genius."

"Now, now Legolas none of that. I'll get the book back no problem. Chicks dig the suit, remember? Oh and we've got another meeting in say 10 minutes"

* * *

Tony sat glumly down next to Clint

"Kid's got game I'll say that."

"So you didn't get the evidence?"

"I didn't even get her properly, she worked out why I was after her, from Hill I suspect, anyway she told on me apparently 'cause next minute the Pirate comes out telling me not to harass his niece and then Spangles pipes up that we should respect the ever living fuck out of British women 'cause they kick ass."

"'Rogers said that did he?"

"Not exactly, something about British women not falling for the American playboy act or something ridiculous"

"That's great and all but what am _I _gonna do Stark? If Natasha finds out…"

"Pretty sure she has."

"Damn."

"She was looking kind of happy though…"

"Hm"

"We'll get the kid back"

"How?

"Take a leaf outta Reindeer Games book"

"Pranks?"

"Duh"

"I'm all for it"

"Let's hit point break up then"

* * *

"How's Tasha?"

"I ship Clintasha!"

"Hey Clint Romanoff right?"

Clint growled and the recruits ran away. Tony stopped sniggering long enough to look sympathetically.

"Look there's Thor! Let's ask him about Real Power's pranks"

* * *

"And once my brother cut the Lady Sif's hair off, all her golden locks… it re-grew black, that's when she began to hate him I think"

"Well as much as I hate the bubblegum pink, Patches might lose his nut if Flappy Bird and I chop her hair all off"

"We could dye it"

"Die? Friend Barton Surely there has not been such a large amount of damage done to you that yoyo wish to die"

"No Thor, re-color it"

"Oh much like gold to black?"

"Genius Shakespeare, where' you get these pop tarts from again? i thought they'd been banned?"

" The Lady Amara had some"

"And she shared them with you?"

"…."

"On that note Stark and I will get our plan started"


	4. Tea and Purple hair

**A/N: hey guys! I am such a terrible person I know it's been way too long and I'm super sorry! My only excuse is writers block and too many assignments from school. **

About 2 hours of walking about after the incident in Agent Barton's room, Amara found herself in the kitchens of the helicarrier. Feeling a little country-sick she began boiling the kettle for a cup of tea. Tea had become her instant comforter in England; it refreshed her and warmed her up as well. Perfect.  
She realized with slight bemusement that she had prepared two cups. With slight trepidation she decided to try and find someone who she believed should experience the beauty of tea.  
Knocking on the door to Nick Fury's office was rather daunting but she tried to take it in her stride. When access was granted she placed a smile on her face and held the extra cup of tea out in front, like a peace offering she mused to herself.  
Fury raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the steaming cup of tea was placed by him.  
"And this is for?" he prompted after a moment of silence  
"Drink, its good" She said hopefully  
he took a sip and put it back down.  
"So?"  
"Yeah it's no coffee, but I like it" he took another sip.  
Amara beamed at her uncle and moved out of the room to find a cozy place to drink her own tea.  
Ever since then she was being constantly called to make a cup of coffee and sometimes tea, for her uncle.

Amara Fury had never been one to suck up to her superiors, and she wasn't about to start. She viewed her tea and coffee making routine for her uncle as payback for removing her from what she liked to call 'boredomination' of her parents.

Most of SHIELD had suddenly become aware of an office romance between 2 of their best assassins, both of whom were getting a lot of teasing from their fellow colleagues. However for reasons unbeknownst to most of SHIELD there was a large supply of purple hair dye now being delivered to Tony Stark. Also unbeknownst to most of SHIELD was the fact that right now both Stark and Hawkeye were carefully pouring this purple hair dye into shampoo bottles labeled 'nourishing shampoo, making your hair luxurious!' And then sneaking them into Amara Fury's private Bathroom, also stealing her real shampoo.  
It was only 2 days of (not so) patiently waiting until at breakfast they heard to the sweet sound of screaming. And then

"STARK! THIS IS WHAT THE DAMMNED HAIR DYE WAS FOR? YOU HAVE _GOT TO BE KIDDING ME_"

The two men snorted in their respective breakfasts

"She's got pipes"

"And purple hair" the two men snorted again.

"Stark? Why am I not surprised that you had a part in this?" Steve frowned

"Ah captain spandex! I'm glad you made it, wait 'til she comes out then you'll be laughing too!"

"I swear if you damaged my niece in any way…"

"Oh hey Fury!"

"Stark, Barton you better have not made a stupid-ass decision because it will come back to haunt you"

"Duly noted"

"Sorry sir, it was payback"

Amara chose this moment to enter the breakfast hall. Her hair wrapped up in a towel her face bright red as she walked up to The Avengers

"Why. Did. You. Dye. My. Hair PURPLE?!" she all but screeched the last word, causing a few people to jump and glare at her.

"secrets are secrets for a reason Furyette" Tony chided her "and you have blurted all about a secret very near and dear to mister Legolas here so revenge was a necessity"

"Oh you're going to regret this" She glared at Tony, and he found himself rather shocked; what had happened to that stuttering girl at the meeting? Flinging the towel on the ground she marched off. Her bright purple hair swinging behind her. Steve leaned over to the two pranksters

"I told you about British women stark, now look what you've done."

…

"Dr. Banner? Anybody? Heloooo?" Amara brow furrowed in confusion, this definitely looked like the Lab but where was the doctor? She wandered around aimlessly picking up a few different vials and gadgets

"Miss Fury? You probably- yeah that's why"

Amara jumped away in terror as the liquid she'd dropped sizzled on the ground

"Right. Sorry about that I'll uh"

"Don't worry about me… Worry about your hair!"

"My what? Oh yeah..."

"It's purple!"

"Stark and Barton thought it'd be real laugh apparently"

Bruce just shook his head a small smile forming on his face. "But why are you here?"

"I dunno, I figured you might be able to help with all of this" she indicated in an irritated manner towards her hair, causing Bruce's smile to widen "purple's just not my colour y'know?"


End file.
